


Sorrisos

by myotocrimson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: Ciel e Sebastian estão no que seria o inferno e está é uma pequena conversa entre os dois.





	Sorrisos

Lugar lindo... Cheio de flores, um céu azul lindo.  
Sebastian sorriu ao ver Ciel feliz.  
Era estranha a felicidade transbordava pelo local.  
– Eu odeio quando você sorri assim...  
– Desculpe-me, jovem mestre.  
– Não se desculpe. Você é um demônio tem que possuir um belo sorriso falso.  
– Jovem mestre...  
– Eu gostei daquele sorriso...  
– Que sorriso?  
– Aquele tão carinhoso...  
– Não estou compreendendo.  
– Naquele dia, antes de virmos pra cá.  
– No dia de sua morte?  
– Sim.  
O silencio foi total.  
Nostálgico, melancólico.  
– Sebastian...  
– Sim, jovem mestre.  
– Eu estou sentindo algo estranho.  
– Descreva isso.  
– Não posso descrever: É um sentimento e não uma dor.  
– Um sentimento?  
– Sim... Acho que estou encantado.  
– Co-como assim, jovem mestre?  
– Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso...  
A supressa foi imensa.  
Aqueles tipos de palavras, saindo da boca do Phantomhive, eram surpreendentes.  
– Jovem mestre...  
– Sebastian, isso é uma ordem. Deixe-me ver outro sorriso daquele.  
– Desculpe, mais tenho que desacatá-lo  
– Por quê?  
– Porque agora você é meu e não o inverso.  
– Compreendo.  
– Queres mesmo ver um sorriso meu?  
– Sim...  
– Olhe-me!  
Assim que Ciel virou-se viu Sebastian com um sorriso meio triste, um pouco estranho, mas era um sorriso de... Adeus.  
– Se-Se-Sebastian, por que sorriste assim?  
– Porque outra pessoa esta me invocando.  
– Então eu... Nunca mais irei ver-te?  
– Não.  
– E então?  
– Você ainda tem uma dívida comigo irei vim cobrá-la.  
O Phantomhive deu um sorriso meio sem jeito.  
– Ciel...  
– Sebastian...  
Os dois se beijaram de maneira calma e tranquilizadora.  
Estranho.  
Única palavra que definia aquele momento tão prazeroso para Ciel.  
– Não quer ficar e me cobrar a divida para o todo sempre?  
– Não posso. – o demônio passou a mão pelo rosto do amado jovem mestre e seu corpo virou penas negras.  
– Adeus. – foi a ultima coisa que Sebastian ouviu do conde.


End file.
